


Postcards and promises

by evelinafelicia



Series: chaos and lifelong wishes [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Angst, Post-Finale, friendship!!! all the friendhips!!!, please don't read if you haven't watched?, spoilers past the finales of both shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinafelicia/pseuds/evelinafelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's struggling to deal with the aftermath of his showdown with Eobard Thawne, when he receives an unexpected gift from a friend. Based on a post I saw on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards and promises

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, I'm posting fics again! This one's based on this wonderful post, that practically had me in tears: http://smoakandarrow.tumblr.com/post/120135863894/pasadena-ca-you-flashed-through-our-mind-today. 
> 
> It's, like, 3am and I'm working tomorrow, so I'm sorry for any possible grammar/spelling/whatever issues you might find. Obviously I don't own any of these characters, because if I did they'd interact more. Sigh. They're so important to me.

Barry had been busy, what, with the black hole and all, to remember to check in on his friends in Starling City. So when the postcard arrived, along with the picture of a lightning bolt - except it’s not any bolt, it’s his bolt - signed by Felicity, his heart soared. First, because _they’re alive_. He’d known they stopped the virus attack, the news had said as much, but that was it. He hadn’t heard from them, hadn’t known who made it out or what had happened next, until this came in the mail. Clearly, there were some things his friend would have to explain, but for now he was happy knowing the two of them were safe and had decided to be together.

Then there’s the actual content of the postcard.

_’’You’re a brand and becoming a legend.’’_

Barry read it over and over, looking at the picture, trying to wrap his head around it all.Neither him or his friends had taken taken an interest in how anyone outside Central City reacted to his very public showdown with Captain Cold and Heatwave a few weeks back. Maybe it should have been obvious to all of them, but it never actually occurred to him that the rest of the world would catch on and that they’d react like this.

He grabbed his laptop and less ten minutes later, he’d already found a dozen websites, all dedicated to his alter ego. On top of that, there were blogs, twitter accounts and fan pages on Facebook. Like Felicity had mentioned, there was a thing called The Flash Watch, though half of the sightings weren't even _him_ , and right next to the Superman merchandise you could find all kinds of crap with his symbol on. The Flash’s symbol.

In a daze of shock and disbelief, he sent a few of the links to Cisco who, seconds later, replied with a _’’HOLY SHIT THAT’S AWESOME’’._

Barry stared at the message, before deciding he’d reply later and shut the computer down. Cisco was right, it was awesome and had it found it’s way to him sooner, he would have been just as excited. But ever since his not-so-epic fight with Wells - or, well, Eobard - and since Eddie, he’d been having trouble with....well, everything, really.

In the end, while it had been the hardest decision he’d ever had to make, not saving his mother had been the right thing to do. He already had a family and friends and a life that he’d not been ready to give up. And despite everything, Eddie was part of that. Until he wasn't.

One second Barry had been fighting to keep his family together, the next Eddie was bleeding out on the floor.

That had been the second time that day he’d seen someone he cared about taking a hit through their heart to save his life.

Neither Joe nor Iris would ever blame him for what happened, and deep down he knew that ultimately it had been Eddie’s choice and that there was nothing he could have done to stop it. But the doubt remained. So when Felicity told him The Flash was becoming a legend, the first thing that popped into his mind was that, maybe, he didn’t deserve to.

Barry shook his head and brought his attention back to the postcard in his hands. There’s no return address but on the bottom, just below where she signed her name, there’s a number scribbled down. He figured it was for emergencies only, and normally he probably wouldn’t have called. But he missed her and he could really use some of that Felicity magic where she made him smile without really trying, so he picked up his phone, entered the digits and hit dial.

She answered on the third ring. ’’So, I take it you got our postcard?’’ 

’’I did, and.... I don’t know what to say.’’

’’Thank you usually works.’’

He chuckled. Just a few seconds in on the call and he could tell there was a lightness to her that hadn’t been there since they first met. And even then, the weight of what they did and her feelings had been starting to tear on her. It made for a nice change, and once again he couldn't help but think how happy he was for his two friends.

’’Thank you.’’ 

’’You’re welcome! You should--’’ she stopped mid sentence, was quiet for a couple of seconds, before she barked out a laugh.

’’Oliver, stop.'' 

’’What’s he saying?’’

Felicity snorted. ’’That if you need help to deal with the press, he knows a good PR guy in Central City, which is not surprising at all and-- Oliver, no--.’’

Suddenly, the only thing he could hear was some rustling and Felicity’s protesting, telling Oliver to give the phone back. Barry rolled his eyes before a deeper, but just as cheerful, voice spoke up.

’’--and that you should start working on an autograph. You can’t go around signing stuff with your own name.’’

’’Oliver Queen, as I live and breathe. Are you making jokes? That’s new.’’

’’I'll have you know, I used to be quite the laugh back in the day.’’

’’Are you drunk right now?’’ Barry asked in disbelief and looks down at his phone, as if it would explain to him. ’’Or am I dreaming?

’’Cute,’’ Oliver said dryly, ’’I’m enjoying a long overdue vacation. You should try it sometime.’’

’’I would, but as a mere mortal I have a job and responsibilities, I can’t just up and leave.’’

’’Except, you’re not a mere mortal and you could. I don’t know if you noticed, but you’re kind of fast these days. Does the title ’fastest man alive’ ring a bell?’’

’’Seriously, this is getting kind of weird. Hand the phone over to Felicity, you’re making me uncomfortable.’’

His friend huffed in annoyance, before murmuring something inaudible to Felicity. It made her laugh and Barry’s convinced he’s never experienced both Felicity and Oliver this... giddy, downright happy, before. He told himself, yet again, how much he enjoyed this change, until he heard something that sounded an awful lot like kissing and -- was that a _moan_? That's when he decided that, okay, they could probably dial back on the giddy and happy, at least when he's still on the line.

’’You guys, I’m still here,’’ he shouted, hoping they’d hear him. Which they did. There’s some shuffling and giggling going on, until someone picked the phone up again.

’’It’s me again.’’

’’I’ve been on the phone with you for literally two minutes.’’

Felicity chuckled, ’’I know, I’m sorry. I asked him to leave the room.’’

Barry thought about teasing her some more, because the fact that Oliver had to leave the room for them to able to keep their hands off each other was just too good, but thought she’d get enough of that once they got back home, so he went for somber and serious, instead.

’’Hey, Felicity...’’

’’Yeah?’’

’’Are you happy?’’

She got quiet for a moment, before releasing another sigh. ’’Very.’’

’’And Oliver?’’ he asked, hesitant.

’’There are... things. Things we have to work through together, things he has to work through on his own. There’s no rush though. We’re getting there.’’

’’I’m glad,’’ he said. He'd always believed in the two of them. That, despite it all, this was how things were going to end up all along and that in the end, they'd both figure out what everyone already knew. They were better that way. Together. ’’You deserve to be happy. Both of you.’’

’’Thanks, Barry,’’ she murmured, softly, ’’What about you?’’

’’What about me?’’

’’How are you doing? With... everything.’’

He hadn’t told her about Eddie, or his mother. But this was Felicity, so he shouldn’t have been surprised she somehow seemed to know enough that she saw right through him. _I have been through enough with you to know when you’re holding something back,_ he recalled her saying at Jitters all those weeks ago.

’’I’m....I really don’t wanna talk about it.’’ He knew Felicity wouldn’t like him shutting her out, but it was all he could give her at the moment.

’’Okay,'’ she said, ’’I’ll be here when you’re ready though. I’m.. _we're_ always just a phone call away, okay?’’

’’Yeah.’’

’’Promise me one thing, though.’’

''What?'' 

’’Don’t blame yourself. I know you don’t wanna hear it, and that you’ll probably do so anyway, but there was nothing you could have done to stop him. So don’t blame yourself. Nothing good will come out of it.’’

There’s an underlying tone of _believe me, I know_ and _don’t skip out on your team_ and _don’t give up_. Things she didn't have to voice, because he knew. He knew her and he knew that if there’s anyone on the planet who knew what he’s going through, it’d be her and Oliver. Barry didn't doubt that for a second, but still, it didn't make the fact that Eddie shot himself in the heart without a moment's hesitation any easier.

’’Felicity...’’

’’Just promise me you'll try?’’ she urged and he sighed heavily, knowing full well she wouldn’t let him go until he told her what she wanted to hear.

’’I promise.’’

’’Good. Cause I know how to stop this guy from brooding. But I doubt having sex with you would work so--’’

He laughed, told her that he _did not_ need to hear that and just like that, they were back.

 

* * *

 

A week or so later, a package with no return address arrived. He knew, without looking, who it was from, but that didn't stop him from laughing out loud when he opened it. There’s another postcard, still from Pasadena, along with a collection of various ’Flash’ goods. A tote bag, a beanie, a kids watch that Barry bet Cisco would claim the second he laid eyes on it.

He turned the postcard over.

_’’Just in case you didn’t believe me. You can find this stuff is everywhere. The Flash is loved by many these days. Including me :) We’ll try and pass Central City some time soon, so we can catch up. I miss you! Oh and tell Cisco I bought the watch specially for him. Love, Felicity.’’_

Barry’s smile widened as he dug through the box some more. There were another few items, some prints, even Flash underwear he figured he’d leave in the box for the time being. On the bottom though, he finds the t-shirt Felicity had sent a picture of with yet another note attached to it.

_’’This should be yours. While I most certainly did crack up the first time I saw it, I can’t imagine a better role model for kids everywhere. I just wanted to let you know that I’m proud of you. We both are. - O.’’_

Unfolding the shirt, he struggled to keep the tears at bay. It looked like it’s a size too big, but he found that he didn’t care one bit. The fact that people, that kids, were wearing his symbol was overwhelming and humbling. Oliver’s note made it even more so. Because if there was anyone who deserved to be on T-shirts and lunchboxes, it was Oliver Queen. While that might not be something he wanted, or believed he deserved, it was the truth.   
  


And the next time he saw him, he’d tell him as much.   
  
For now though, a heartfelt text message seemed the way to go.  
  


* * *

 

He wore the t-shirt to work the next day. Joe laughed and during lunch Iris said that maybe he was being a bit too obvious.

''It’s just a t-shirt,'' Barry protested. ''Oliver and Felicity got it for me, I couldn't help myself.''

For anyone else though, whenever they asked about it, he shrugged and said something along the lines of ’’I'm proud to be wearing it. The guy’s kind of hero, isn't he?’’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and stuff are cool, I guess? Follow me on tumblr, too! Smoakalllen.tumblr.com.


End file.
